A Place To Call My Own
by xXToxicXAddictionXx
Summary: Celeste is a normal American teen -normal? ha- who just moved to Japan only to find a girl left for dead in Tokyo. Who is this mysterious angelic girl? Why did they move here? Things are going down, and Celeste is a part of it. OC/Jo Yuri M for later ch.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Burst Angel or any of it's characters....though, frankly, I'd love to own Jo. ^-^

* * *

Chapter 1: An Angel...?

Celeste walked down the crowded hallways of her new school, her head down, eyes on her feet as she made her way quickly toward her next class. She hated moving to another country so much, but with her parents' jobs, it was a must. She sighed and entered the classroom, bumping into a boy she had never seen before as he exited, which wasn't weird, considering she had never seen any of these students before.

"Oh, sorry," the boy said, smiling down at her. She smiled back, murmured an 'It's okay', and walked to the back of the classroom. He seemed friendly enough, and maybe if she was a normal girl she would have attempted a conversation with him, but she had learned that it was best not to make friends. She would be gone in two months anyway, if they stayed that long. She set her books down and leaned her head on her hand.

Why did her parents even make her go to school? She would continue the family business when she turned eighteen anyway, and that was less than a year away. She had been taught everything she needed to know, though her training was a little lagging. She sighed again for the thousandth time that day and began tapping her foot, waiting for the last class to be over.

_Free at last_, Celeste thought to herself as she made her way down the street. Another pointless day at school. Now she could go home, pop in her favorite cd, and sit down and write. That was something she loved doing, writing. Though her mom always told her it was a useless talent, considering it would never be needed for her line of work anyway. A moment later, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and flipped it open. Speak of the devil.

"Hello?"

"Celeste, honey, are you on your way home?" came a familiar, light feminine voice from the other end.

"Yes, Mom," Celeste replied.

"Oh, good. Will you stop by the store and pick up some things?"

"_A_ store or _the_ store?"

"_The_ store, sweetie."

"But, Mom," she groaned, "I don't know where anything is in this city! We just moved here, remember?"

"Celeste, part of your training is tracking. You'll find it." Celeste listened as the phone went dead, then closed it and stuffed it back in her purse. Like hell she would. That was her worst ability: tracking. She just sucked at it. She glanced around at all the stores, not recognizing any of them. Why did they have to leave the U.S. anyway? She always wanted to visit Japan, but not suddenly transfer there. This sucked.

Celeste turned down a street and gazed up at a destroyed building. She stared at it, shocked. It was like something out of a movie. It was huge, or had been at least. A little bit of black smoke still coiled around the remains. It wasn't blown up that long ago, maybe a few days, just before she and her family had gotten here. She walked up to the building and wiped away some of the dust from a charred sign: RAPT HQ. She had never heard of it, but of course, she had no clue what went on here in Tokyo. Her dad always said that she should always keep track of the world news, but she never did. Another fault in her training.

As Celeste stared at the remains of the building, she wondered if this had something to do with the reason why they had to move here. Her parents never told her the assignments they got. They were confidential until she was of age. Something big must have just went down, though, because this was definitely not something you could miss. She filed the name of the building away in her memory, deciding to look it up later, then turned and continued down the street.

After a few minutes Celeste glanced around, then groaned. It was official. She was lost. She couldn't ask anyone for directions, her mother had said it was a sign of weakness, and somehow, she'd know that her daughter had asked. She sighed and looked around at her surroundings. She was on a bridge now, over a small, shallow river of water. She leaned on the wooden railing and looked down at her reflection. Her brown hair that she had put up into a messy bun earlier that day was now falling. Her blue eyes looked lost and her pale skin was tinted blue against the water. She groaned again and rested her chin on her arms. What was she doing here? She wasn't meant to lead this life. She felt as if something was missing, and she wanted something, anything to happen.

At that moment Celeste caught a glance of something under the bridge in the water. A hand, maybe? Was someone down there? God, she hoped it wasn't a dead body. Or worse: a hand without a body attached. She grimaced at the thought. Being grossed out by dismembered body parts; another weakness. All these weaknesses kept pointing themselves out to her, as if telling her she wasn't worth all this effort. She shook off the thought and focused on the one strength that forced it's way to the front of her mind; curiosity. Everyone says that curiosity killed the cat, her mom said that the cat had nine lives, and curiosity only consumed one of them. In other words, her curiosity was a good thing.

She glanced around and made sure no one was paying attention to her before she placed a hand on the railing and pushed herself over it easily, landing softly in the water on her feet. The icy water only reached her calves, but it still made her body shiver none the less. She walked slowly under the bridge, now seeing the silhouette of the body. Good, it wasn't dismembered, as far as she could tell. She knelt down beside it as her eyes adjusted to the shadows and was shocked to find a girl, about her age, wounded. She was leaning against the bank, her head out of the water, the rest of her body submerged. Celeste thought about how cold that would be, and wondered how long the girl had been here. She reached her and out and pressed two of her fingers against the girl's neck. As she felt for a pulse, she studied the girl's features. Silver hair, only it was natural, stuck wet to her face and fell to her bare shoulders. She had never seen hair color like that, it almost shimmered from the few rays of sun that could reach it. Her clothing was ripped, burned, and shredded and wounds decorated this visible parts of her body. Celeste wondered if the girl had been caught in the explosion of that RAPT building, though how she got way over her she didn't know. Despite all the imperfections, the girl somehow managed to look like an angel.

Celeste shook her head, clearing the thoughts that would consume her if she wasn't careful, and was relieved when she felt the slow, but steady pulse beneath her fingertips. For a moment Celeste debated on whether or not she should take her to the hospital, but something inside told her that that would be a bad idea. She couldn't just leave her here, though. She glanced down the river. She could carry her, she wasn't much bigger than Celeste herself. Where would she take her? Home? Could she hide this from her parents? She knew she could. It'd be easy what with them gone all the time. She nodded to herself, making her decision as she grabbed the girl's arms and lifted her on to her back, then made her way toward her house. That is, if she could even find it.

_It's a miracle, _Celeste thought to herself as she entered her house. She was in luck, too. Her parents weren't home. She made her way past all of the unpacked boxes, she doubted they'd ever be unpacked, and up the stairs to her room. She laid the girl down on her bed and ran back to the kitchen, grabbing a towel and wetting it. She then grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink. Well, she called it a first aid kit, it was more like a hospital in a box. Before returning to her room, she noticed a note on the counter.

_Celeste,_

_You took to long so your dad and I figured you got lost. Don't worry about the things, we will get them. We will be home late, so order take-out. I left the money on the fridge. Remember to study. Love you._

_Mom_

Celeste scoffed as she made her way up the stairs again. Study. She knew what her mom meant about studying, and it wasn't for school. She hated studying, but yet she wanted to hurry and join the family business? Her own thoughts confused her, but that was all swept away when she laid eyes on the girl again.

Her expression peaceful, the girl shivered slightly in her sleep. She was sleeping now, and not passed out. That was a good thing, a small improvement. Celeste set the things down and carefully removed the girl's wet clothing. She then blushed slightly as she glanced down at the girl's body. Why was she blushing? It's not like she'd never seen a naked girl before, hell, she was a girl. But something about seeing this... Again, something that confused her. She ignored her thoughts and went to work cleaning the wounds before dressing them. She made her way to the girl's face and wiped the blood from her lip with the wet towel. Celeste didn't believe in angels, but she was willing to bet that this was as close as one could get. Yes, the girl did have an angelic sense about her.

Celeste shook her head as she realized she'd been staring. She finished cleaning the girl and then covered her up with her thick comforter, tucking her into the bed. She could deal with this. She'd help this girl get better, and found out who she was, because to Celeste, she was intriguing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woo! Chapter two! Enjoy! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Burst Angel, of course. But if Jo was real, I'd steal her away! :3

* * *

Chapter 2: Hi, my name is...

Celeste ran straight home from school the next day, pushing past the people, ignoring their cries of complaint as she let her feet carry her to the house. The girl hadn't woken up through the night, and her parents hadn't even noticed her, so all day she wondered if something had happened while she was away. Celeste was beginning to worry whether or not the girl would be ok at all. What if she was slowly dying? The thought made Celeste move even faster.

Finally, she was home. She rushed up the steps, fumbling with the keys to the door. It seemed like hours before she got the right key into the lock, then opened the door and walked in. She froze immediately. Something was off. She could feel it. She closed the door gently behind her and slowly walked up to her room. Was someone here...? Did someone come for the girl she had found the day before? Celeste hated the fact that her mind jumped to conclusions that were probably not true, but she continued her slow pace toward her bedroom.

Upon reaching her closed bedroom door, she stopped. Hesitating. She listened, but heard nothing. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She wrapped her fingers around the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly. Bad idea. Suddenly Celeste was stumbling forward into her room as the door was wrenched free from her fingers. She felt hands on her back, shoving her to the ground, and she landed on her stomach with a grunt, the air knocked out of her lungs. As she struggled to regain her breathing she could feel someone sitting on her back, pinning her down with their body weight.

"Who are you?" she heard a female voice ask. It was emotionless, almost...empty. But Celeste could not breath enough to answer her back. She gasped and once again tried to suck in enough air to breath. "Answer me."

_Dammit_, Celeste thought to herself. She was getting pissed. She couldn't breath so how could she answer? Fed up, Celeste rolled over quickly, throwing the girl off of her and perching herself on top of her attacker, this time pinning her down, the whole time trying to regain her breath. She looked down at the girl beneath her and was shocked at what she saw.

Looking up at her with shocked red eyes was the girl she had saved the day before. The shock was quickly replaced by anger as the girl glared up at what she thought was her capture, not savior. Celeste realized that the peaceful expression the girl had when she was sleeping was the only time she'd ever see it: when she was asleep. Celeste took a deep breath.

"Look, I did not bring you here to hurt you," she said with a rasping voice. She took another breath, trying to clear it.

"Then why are you pinning me?" the girl beneath her asked. Celeste looked down at her, shocked.

"Because _you_ attacked _me_ first!" she replied, her voice clear now.

"I woke up in an unfamiliar place, greeted by an unfamiliar face. What did you expect?" Celeste giggled, causing the girl to glare harder. "_What?_"

"You rhymed." Suddenly Celeste was on her butt on the floor. "Ow..." she whined. She looked up at the girl, who's red eyes were bearing down into her blue ones. "What...?" The girl knelt down in front of her, their faces close.

"You found me and brought me here to take care of me?" she asked, her eyes skeptical. Celeste stared at her a moment, then nodded. "Why...?" Celeste couldn't stand her piercing gaze, she had to turn and look away.

"Well, you looked close to death, so I thought I could help keep you alive. It seemed like the right thing to do..." she replied, her voice quiet.

"The right thing to do..." the girl repeated, standing and walking away from Celeste. She paced the room for a minute and Celeste followed her with her eyes. After a moment of silence, Celeste decided to speak.

"Um...so...what's your name?" she asked, pulling her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. The girl stopped pacing and looked back down at her.

"Why should I tell you?" she snapped. Celeste looked up at her, her face fallen. Why did it effect her so much that this stranger was being hostile? She didn't know, but it did. Again Celeste looked away, laying her cheek on top of her knees.

"The door is unlocked," Celeste said softly, "You can leave anytime you'd like. Don't worry about the clothes, you can keep them." She pushed herself up and left the room, making her way to the kitchen.

Celeste sighed as she found the note on the counter, the contents of it near the same as the one from yesterday. _Remember to study._ Celeste didn't feel like studying. She didn't feel like doing anything. She wanted to do nothing but sit on the couch, eat a tub of ice cream, and lose herself in some Spanish soap opera that she didn't understand. She opened the freezer and took out a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough. Her mom hated her eating this stuff, said it slowed her down, but she didn't care. She closed the freezer door and jumped, her hand flying to her heart to stop it from beating so hard.

"You scared me," Celeste said as she turned away from the girl and opened a drawer. She hadn't even heard her come down the stairs. This girl moved silently, and was quick. Who was she? Celeste shook off the thought and took a spoon from the drawer, then closed it with her hip. "The front door is that way," she said, pointing toward it as she walked the opposite way into the living room.

"Jo." Celeste stopped when she heard the girl speak and looked over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"My name...it's Jo." Celeste smiled slightly. "And for now...I've got nowhere to go...so I was wondering..."

"Of course," Celeste interrupted. "You can stay as long as you'd like." She walked back over to the drawer and opened it, taking out another spoon. She then sat on the barstool and held the extra spoon out for the other girl. Jo walked toward her and took the spoon, pushing herself up onto the barstool beside her. Celeste opened the container of ice cream and dug in.

"What about you?" Jo asked as she dug her spoon in also. Celeste held back another smile.

"Celeste," she replied, shoving the spoon in her mouth again. Jo looked at her.

"Odd name," she said. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Celeste looked down at the counter. "And you?"

"Eighteen." Another few minutes of silence. Celeste glanced over at her. There was no trace of a wound on her arms, her shoulders, her neck, her face... "What?" She was snapped out of her thoughts as Jo spoke.

"Nothing," Celeste looked back down at the counter. "Hey, Jo...what happened? Why were you all beat up and stuff?" Instead of an answer, she heard the sound of metal being crushed. She turned and looked at the crushed spoon that Jo had dropped on the counter. If Celeste didn't know what it was, she would have wondered where the hunk of metal came from. Her eyes turned to Jo's face, the red eyes emotionless as they stared down at the counter.

"Jo...?" Celeste asked as she looked at the older teen. She did not answer as she stared down at the counter. "I'm sorry," said, turning back to the ice cream, which she suddenly didn't want.

"Thank you, Celeste," Jo said quietly. "For taking me in." Celeste shrugged.

"Like I said, I felt it was the right thing to do," she replied, getting up and putting her spoon in the sink.

"Stop saying that."

"Stop saying what?" Celeste asked as she reached for the tub of ice cream. Within seconds Jo had her fingers tight around Celeste's wrist.

"Stop saying that it was the right thing to do. It reminds me of someone." He voice was just as emotionless as her eyes, but her grip was tight against the younger girl's wrist. Celeste looked down at her hand, then back up at her face.

"Ok..." she replied, trying to pull her hand away, but Jo did not let go. She could feel her skin beneath the fingers beginning to bruise. "Jo...you're hurting me." The words didn't seem to have any effect. "Dammit, Jo!" Celeste slammed her fist down onto the bend of the older girl's arm. Jo released Celeste's wrist and jerked her arm back, cradling it with her other hand. She turned her red eyes to the brunette's face.

"You seem pretty good with self defense," she said, her voice calm, even. Celeste looked at her a moment, then picked up the tub of ice cream and put it in the freezer.

"Yeah, so? I took self defense lessons as a kid," she said simply, then turned and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to go take a shower and get out of this damn uniform. Help yourself to anything you want." Celeste glanced back at her before heading up the stairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you liked it! Hmmm....shower scenes...they could be good, or they could be bad...but their always up for something! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I know what you're thinking...'OMG! She's not dead!' *sigh* No, I'm not. And I feel horrible about not updating to those who are actually enjoying the story. So, I APOLOGIZE IMMENSELY! Here's the third chapter, if it helps any. I'm seriously going to try and keep updating, more frequently than every eight months or so. o.O Anyway, enjoy this action filled chapter! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Burst Angel, but Jo will always be in my heart. :3

* * *

Chapter 3: "They're after me! They're after _you_?"

Celeste leaned back against the counter in the bathroom, her eyes on the floor. _Jo, huh?_ She thought to herself. She had so many questions she wanted to ask the girl, but somehow doubted that she'd be given answers. She rubbed her wrist lightly from where the other girl had grabbed her. Whatever her back story was, this girl was no more normal than Celeste was. She sighed and turned on the shower before stripping out of her school uniform and stepping in. She pulled the clip from her hair and tilted her head back, letting the water soak through the thick tresses. She wasn't fond of her long, thick hair, reaching down to the small of her back, so she usually kept it up in a bun. Why not cut it? She didn't know, she couldn't bring herself to. But washing it sure was a pain. She poured some of her shampoo in her hand and, starting at her scalp, gently massaged it into her hair, working her way down. Every now and then she'd run her fingers through it to make sure it didn't get too tangled. Tangles were hell to get out. After minutes of working on her hair she tilted her head back again, letting the water wash out the soap. She closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting back to the girl downstairs.

Something bad must have happened to her, otherwise what could make her so...lifeless? Celeste shook her head a little. Lifeless really wasn't the word. It was more like Jo didn't really care. The only time she received a spark of emotion from the girl was when she had said 'it was the right thing to do.' Jo had said it reminded her of someone. Celeste wondered who. An old friend? A sister? A...lover, perhaps? Celeste frowned a little. Why did that last thought bother her so much? She groaned in frustration at herself and quickly finished her shower. She stepped out a few moments later, carefully wrapping her long hair in a towel before grabbing another and drying herself off. She paused after a moment, her body tensing as she glanced around. Somebody was watching her. She grimaced at the thought, pervert, and wrapped the towel around herself. She stopped again. There was more than just her and Jo in the house, she could feel it. She backed up against the counter, lifting her heel to bang it against the wood. In response a secret drawer opened up, and after putting in a quick code she grabbed the small handgun hidden there. She walked over to the bathroom door, her fingers wrapping around the handle. Never slowly open a door unless you're the one doing the sneaking, she thought to herself before she shoved the door open, gun aimed. She blinked a couple of times as she looked down the barrel. No one was in the hall. She stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes glancing around as she kept the gun ready when suddenly she was kicked from behind. She had a second to register the feet hitting her back before she fell to the floor, then gun slipping away from her hand. _Dammit!_ She thought as she reached for the gun, only to be stopped by a gloved hand wrapping around her wrist and flipping her onto her back. She stared up at the masked person above her, quickly analyzing them.

"Let go of me, you creep!" she yelled out before raising her feet to push them against the person's stomach, shoving them away from her hard enough to send them flying into a wall. She quickly rolled over and grabbed the gun as she pushed herself up and ran toward the stairs. She skidded to a stop as she noticed another person standing at the top of them, waiting for her. Who were these people? Enemies of her parents, probably. Or the organization, and they were after her because they knew who she was. She steadied the gun in her hand as she aimed it at the person, a thought coming to her mind. Had they noticed Jo? She glanced over the balcony. Was Jo even still here? She heard movement behind her. The other person was getting up and coming toward her. She turned and jumped up onto the railing and flipped off of it, her hair freeing from the towel as she did. She cursed silently to herself as she landed on her feet on the floor below, looking up to catch the shocked red eyes a few feet away from her. The eyes went from Celeste, to the gun in her hand, to the floor above them, then back to Celeste. For some reason, she felt the need to blush, for something in those red eyes told her that she was impressed. Her thoughts were interrupted though as a noise was heard in the kitchen, both their gazes moving toward it. More masked people. Celeste groaned. She didn't want to get Jo involved in this. She looked back at the girl.

"They're after me," she said, shocked to hear Jo's voice echo her own. "They're after _you?_" they both said again. Celeste gasped and covered her head as she heard the windows shatter behind her, glass spraying her arms and shoulders and legs. She could feel the tiny cuts where the towel wasn't covering and winced in pain. They didn't just break the window, they exploded it.

"Celeste, gun!" She looked up as she heard Jo's voice, and without asking why she tossed the gun to the girl. "Get down!" Again she fell the ground without question, lifting her head to watch as Jo shot the weapon, aiming behind Celeste. She looked so focused, her arm barely jerking with each kick from the gun, like she had done this plenty of times before. Again, this made Celeste wonder: just who the hell was this girl? She glanced behind her, noticing the many bodies of fallen men, as well as more on their way. She then felt a hand on her arm, pulling her up. Her first instinct of course was to jerk away, but she stopped as she realized it was Jo pulling her up. "Come on, there's too many of them. We need to get out of here."

"W-what? Hell-o! I'm naked here!" Celeste cried.

"Not completely. Besides, would you rather stay here and die? Now, come on!" She roughly jerked the brunette's arm before half dragging her to the door.

"Okay, okay! We can move faster if you stop dragging me!" Jo nodded before releasing her arm and running through the back door, shooting a few men as she passed them before reaching a hand up and grabbing the fence and leaping over it. She glanced back, half expecting to have to help the other girl, but was shocked yet again to see Celeste jump over the fence with practiced ease.

"I know, I know, ask later. We need to run now, don't we?" Celeste said, shoving Jo ahead of her. Jo nodded and sprinted down the street, not glancing behind her, knowing that the younger girl could somehow easily keep up. She ran down a dark street, jumping over fences when need be, before darting through a broken window into an abandoned building. She pressed her back against the wall and watched as Celeste jumped through the window a few seconds later, grabbing her arm and pulling her against the wall beside her.

Celeste looked up at Jo as she pressed herself against the wall. The girl knew what she was doing. For a moment she wondered if the older girl was an assassin like her, but that didn't seem right for some reason. Not that Celeste was an assassin yet, but she might as well be one. She would be by title in another eight months. She leaned forward a little in attempt to see through the window until Jo roughly pushed her back against the wall. She glared up at the girl, opening her mouth to complain but was interrupted as a hand was placed over her mouth. Her blue eyes glared harder as Jo stepped in front of her, looking down at her with silent red eyes, telling her to shut up. Celeste froze, nodding a little. Both their gazes moved to the window as they heard a few people run by.

"We've lost her."

"We'll find her. Let's report back for now."

They stood there for several moments after the men left until Celeste finally looked back up at Jo who still had her hand over the younger girl's mouth. Feeling the stare, Jo turned her eyes to meet Celeste's, then removed her hand.

"Did you recognize those men?" she asked quietly. Celeste shook her head.

"Did you?" Jo mimicked her movement. "So...are they after you...?"

"Are they after you?" Celeste shrugged a little. She honestly didn't know. They were after one of them, apparently. She sighed, then noticed how close the other girl was. She would have stepped back, had there not been a wall behind her, so she just turned her head instead. Why did she feel so embarrassed? She paused. Maybe it was because she was still wearing just a towel.

"Ah! Dammit! I need clothes!" She almost shouted, flailing her arms before wrapping them around herself. Jo glared down at her.

"Will you be quiet?! We're still not sure how close those men are!"

"But I'm naked!"

"What do you want to do about it? Go back to the house that was just broken into?!" Celeste glared at her.

"Easy for you to say! You have clothes on!"

"Fine," Jo replied, stepping back to remove the shirt she wore.

"Gah! What are you doing?!"

"Giving you something to wear so you'll stop complaining." Somehow, the thought of Jo being naked didn't seem to help Celeste any, so she grabbed the girl's hands and pulled them away from the shirt, stopping her from removing it.

"I'll survive. No need for you to get all naked. I have a towel at least." Jo rolled her eyes.

"When things settle down, we'll go to a place I know," she pulled her hands away from Celeste's and headed deeper into the building.

"Meaning we're camping out here for awhile...?" Celeste asked, glancing around before following her.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, besides the fact that it's dirty and I'm naked, no." Jo rolled her eyes again. After a few moments of silence, Celeste spoke again. "So if those guys were after you, what reason would they have to be?"

"It's none of your business," Jo replied.

"The hell it isn't! It was _my_ house that got trashed, _my_ gun you're currently carrying, _my_ body that got hurt–" she paused, realizing that she was indeed in pain, and lots of it. She glanced back, thin streams of blood sliding down her shoulders and arms from the glass, the force of her run causing the blood to pool out faster. "I...uh...suddenly feel very....dizzy...." Celeste said before her knees gave out from beneath her. She felt herself being caught before she hit the ground. She lifted her head a little, looking up at the girl who caught her.

"You're covered in blood," Jo said. Celeste shrugged a little, then winced at the movement.

"Ah, just a few scratches, I'll be okay," she said, though the blood loss was making her feel loopy. The next thing she knew she was being carried in the other girl's arms. "H-hey! I'm not a baby, I can walk!" she said, pushing away from Jo.

"Stop moving around so much, you're going to loose more blood." Celeste sighed, but stopped struggling. It was making her more dizzy anyway. She closed her eyes. Now would be a good time for a nap...

Celeste was shaken awake just as soon as she closed her eyes.

"Stay awake," Jo ordered. Celeste groaned.

"I wanna sleep! Sleep is good. Not a bad thing. Rest. Yay rest..." Celeste said, drifting off again. And again she was roughly shaken. "Would you stop that!?"

"I said stay awake." Celeste felt herself leave Jo's arms as she was deposited on an old, worn couch.

"Ew, it stinks!" she complained.

"Would you rather lay on the floor?" Jo asked. Celeste shook her head. "Lay on your stomach."

"Why?" Celeste asked, though she did what she was told.

"I'm going to try and remove the glass from you." Celeste nodded, putting her head down. She immediately lifted it as she felt the towel being removed from her back.

"H-hey!"

"Just be still. If your wounds heal, it'll hurt even worse when we take the glass out." Celeste pouted, not at all happy about her ass being exposed to the world. She felt Jo push her hair to the side and frowned more. Great. Her hair was going to be a bitch to clean and detangle after all that. She started to lay her head down on her arms but pulled back, whining at the pain shooting through them. She looked down at them. How come she hadn't noticed all this glass before? She sighed and reached her hands out above her head before laying her cheek on the couch, her eyes on the girl kneeling beside her. Jo's red eyes were scanning her body, probably taking in the damage, but the look still made Celeste blush. After a moment Jo reached her, her fingers gently pulling out pieces of glass from the younger girl's body. Every now and then Celeste would flinch, but otherwise she made herself be still. After awhile the pain nearly disappeared, leaving her body numb. She knew that wasn't a good thing, but she welcomed it anyway. She closed her eyes, sighing a little.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me," she heard Jo's voice from somewhere in the distance, almost like a dream.

"I'm not..." she responded softly.

"I mean it, Celeste, stay awake."

"Mmkay...." she stayed silent for a moment. "Heeeeey, Jo...?"

"What?"

"Is your hair color natural?" Jo paused, glancing over at her.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I dunno. Don't see many people with silver hair, unless it's dyed."

"...it's natural."

"Oh..." Celeste paused. "It's pretty." She smiled. "You're pretty."

"You're delirious."

"Nu uh....okay, maybe a little, but I still think you're pretty." Jo didn't respond to that.

"Heeeeeey, Jo...?"

Jo sighed. "What?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with a lot of things..."

"It doesn't matter what I think." Celeste frowned.

"So you think I'm ugly?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't say I was pretty, either."

"Just shut up, Celeste." She stayed quiet, though it didn't last very long before she asked another question.

"Heeeeey, Jo...?" A frustrated groan from the older girl.

"What?"

"Are you an angel?" Silence. Celeste opened her eyes at the sound of nothing, looking over at Jo lazily, who's red eyes met hers.

"If I was an angel, it'd be an angel of death."

* * *

A/N: Again I apologize. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Comments are greatly welcomed!


End file.
